


Under His Skin

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Art" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   I realize that the identity of the lover is vague, but yes, that is deliberate... it can be several people, depending on how (and when) you choose to read this.  I see Boromir here, but there's different interpretations possible.





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Art" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I realize that the identity of the lover is vague, but yes, that is deliberate... it can be several people, depending on how (and when) you choose to read this. I see Boromir here, but there's different interpretations possible.

Aragorn had never seen the appeal of inking one's skin--he knew many of the soldiers in both Gondor and Rohan had done so, some of them with small remembrances and others with works of art, turning themselves into a canvas. He had never been tempted, never had anything he wished to immortalize so.

Until now. He looked at the Tree of Gondor etched on his lover's shoulderblade. _Lover_. Surely that was reason enough? He was already under Aragorn's skin, why should it not be permanent?

_Mark me,_ Aragorn would ask him later. _Make me yours._. And so it was.


End file.
